The present invention relates to an automated livestock feeding system and method of operation. The system is particularly useful in weaning piglets, however, the invention is not limited to use in weaning livestock but can also be used for regular livestock feeding.
In weaning piglets, farmers often manually distribute a small amount of feed onto the sleeping board in the pens. Labor constraints generally limit the feed distribution to not more than twice per day. The feed is often not measured accurately, resulting in under feeding and less than optimal gains or over feeding with feed becoming soiled and ultimately wasted. The feed fed at this growth stage is expensive, so freshness and controlling waste are critical management requirements. Furthermore, one or two relatively large feedings per day can result in competition with pen mates for the feed, digestive problems resulting from large meals from a new feed source, i.e. dry food as opposed to milk, and depletion of nutrients in the gastro-intestinal track of the animal by long periods without feed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automated feeding system that overcomes the above disadvantages of manual feeding.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a feeding system that overcomes the above disadvantages in a cost effective manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a feeding system that encourages rapid learning of feeding behavior after weaning pigs at early ages.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a feeding system that stimulates consumption of dry food as soon as possible after weaning and stimulates increasing rate of consumption each day.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a feeding system with easy access to the feed by early weaned pigs without waste or spoilage.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a feeding system that delivers frequent, fresh and small meals at planned intervals in an automated manner to stimulate pre-weaning nursing behaviors.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a feeding system that minimizes labor requirements, management errors and other limitations to provide optimum feeding management of early weaned pigs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a feeding system that promotes early, rapid and high rates of feed consumption and weight gain with efficient feed utilization.